


No es una dulce y cursi historia de amor

by Iolanfg



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 14:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16410446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iolanfg/pseuds/Iolanfg
Summary: Para el reto del grupo de Facebook Mystrade is our division : fic que contenga la palabra dulce.Greg y Mycroft no tienen una historia de amor. Que estén enamorados no tiene nada que verPensado y hecho en diez minutos, no podía salir nada bueno...





	No es una dulce y cursi historia de amor

**Author's Note:**

> Greg y Mycroft no son míos, obviamente.

Lo suyo no era una dulce y cursi historia de amor. Ambos los sabían. Era un acuerdo nacido de la lógica y el cansancio. Greg lo tenía claro : ellos no estaban enamorados. Daba igual la sonrisita de John, o que Sherlock lo mirara canturreando "te lo advertí ". No, Greg no estaba enamorado del hombre que con mirada auto suficiente acababa de llegar a su escena del crimen y le había requisado las pruebas a su equipo. ¿Cómo iba a amar a ese hombre condescendiente y controlador? Mycroft y él lo habían hablado. Greg no quería atarse en una relación llena de secretos y horarios imposibles. Mycroft tenía claro que querer no era una ventaja, que, al final, todos los corazones se rompen, que todo termina. Su relación se basaba en la necesidad de no estar solos al final de la jornada. No había flores ni cenas a la luz de las velas. Había reuniones de trabajo y luego una copa mientras hablaban de esto y aquello, buen sexo y cero complicaciones. Mycroft nunca podría amar a un policía de los bajos fondos, un pez dorado a sus ordenes que aun se desesperaba cuando la justicia brillaba por su ausencia. Greg nunca podría amar a un burócrata que pasaba el día haciendo malabarismos entre lo ético y lo necesario, nunca podría amar esa mirada fría y esa sonrisa presumida en el exterior, que se convertían en unos ojos tristes y una sonrisa rota cuando llegaba a casa después de no haber podido evitar otra catástrofe, o un nuevo desastre de su hermano. No, no era amor. Y si, después del sexo, dormían juntos, no era por amor, si no por que no eran adolescentes y podían dormir juntos sin que eso tuviera ninguna importancia. Y si despertaban abrazados no era por que se necesitaran, si no por que las noches eran frías y los cuerpos buscaban el calor. Y si, un día, decidían vivir juntos, no era por que se quisieran y desearan pasar el resto de sus días juntos. Era sólo que era absurdo vivir cada uno a un lado de la ciudad cuando en la casa de Mycroft cabían los dos y la lógica dictaba que pasando todo el tiempo libre que tenían juntos, no tenía sentido vivir separados. Pero no, eso no era una dulce y cursi historia de amor.


End file.
